


Hand-Holding

by sorryuser



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jaebum is so soft for Jinyoung, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickeningly Sweet, hand-holding, jinyoung is just as soft for jaebum, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: “Can I hold your hand?”





	Hand-Holding

“Can I hold your hand?”

 

It’s the rapid increase of warmth that fills Jaebum’s stomach and the moistness growing in his palms that throws him off. The cold air that blows against them isn't enough to sooth Jaebum's burning cheeks as he turns to stare back at Jinyoung, almost dropping both ice creams in his hand as they were given to him by the vendor. With a small grin—a knowing one, with a hint of embarrassment—invading Jinyoung's face, that same face that could make Jaebum bend every which way for him.

 

"What?" Jaebum asked though he'd heard the question quite clearly. Too clearly, soundly enough that he'd almost forgotten to hand Jinyoung his savory snack.

 

"Can I hold your hand?" Jinyoung asked, though this time he'd added that laugh that made Jaebum's knees weak. They moved simultaneously from the line, out of the way of others, and Jaebum was blushing again. Though he kept his composure, doing that thing where he hid a smile that was too obvious to even try hiding, "Jaebumie." He whined, tugging his sleeve forward to start him up and begin their walk through the perfectly crowded park.

 

"Yes." Jaebum mumbled.

 

Jinyoung laughed once more.

 

"What?" Jaebum asked.

 

"Nothing." Jinyoung said, taking Jaebum's hand in his and interlocking their fingers tightly, as if afraid to let go now that he was holding on.


End file.
